The Simple Things
by jojodrummer11
Summary: Maximum Martinez leads a simple life, and she's not liking that fact one bit, she wishes there was some excitement in it. She meets Fang a quiet boy who's life isn't as simple. They turn each other's life into something else. Fax and Eggy
1. Chapter 1 Last Day of Summer

**The Rise and Fall of Being a Teenager**

Chapter 1: the last day of summer

I was walking down my street alongside my sister Ella and her boyfriend Iggy. We had just come back from an afternoon in the park, and were now heading to my house for a barbeque with both mine and Iggy's family.

My mother Valencia and my father Jeb were hardly ever at home, except for Sundays, that was there off day, sometimes. I'll admit I kind of resented the fact that they were hardly there and that they had so little time for us. But, oh well, whatever. Ella and I never abused our freedom though, we were both good students and well behaved, I had my moments were my witty remarks would get me in minor trouble, but nothing major, ever.

Ella was giggling next to Iggy, I couldn't help but let out a small smile, she was so happy with this guy, it gave me hope that maybe one day I could find someone to share my days with. Of course, I would never say that out loud. Ella was beautiful with her light brown hair and big pretty brown eyes, her pretty skin color, I looked like a simpleton next to a princess when I stood besides her. She was fifteen and was going to start her sophomore year at the high school tomorrow. Iggy and I were both seventeen and were going to start our senior year. Finally the last year in that horrible place! I didn't hate school, entirely, learning new things was fun, but I hated it when class seemed to drag on and it seemed like we never learned anything, I also hated all the drama and the 'classifying' that went on, like for example, the jock, the nerds, the band geeks, stuff like that. I mean why is all of that going to matter in the future? Ugh, sometimes high school is so stupid.

"Max!" I was brought out of my inner musings by Ella.

"What?'

"Are you going to stand at the end of our driveway looking into space like moron, or are you actually going to come in and follow us into the house and then to the backyard for the barbecue?" my sister asked me as if she was talking to someone who did not have the capability to understand her words. I rolled my eyes and followed her and Iggy into the house. We found the stuff that Valencia had asked us to take outside beforehand, and headed to the back yard.

My mother Valencia was a beautiful woman, Ella had her eyes, and she had dark chocolate hair and flawless tan skin, despite her age she looked very young. Jeb was….err… he had a good enough body for somebody his age and thinning graying black hair and blue eyes behind big glasses…he was a scientist and he certainly looked like it. Ella and I said our hello's to our "parents and then turned to greet the Griffith's, Iggy's parents.

Melinda Griffiths was a blue-eyed blonde beauty. All the right measurements every where, I guess Mr. Griffiths was a lucky man, he too had blue eyes and slight dirty-blonde hair, he was very ruggedly handsome, I guess, and his whole family was beautiful. They had three kids including Iggy. There was little Angel and Gazzy, Gazzy's real name was Michael. Little Angel looked almost exactly like her mother, big round beautiful blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls, a face too cute for her own good, she was the definition of adorable. She was the most brilliant six year old I have ever met. Gazzy looked exactly like his sister, except he had blonde hair that was spiked all over the place, he was hand-down the funniest craziest eight year old I have ever met. With Iggy by his side he was an unstoppable pyromaniac. It made for an interesting time with them.

"Max aren't you excited for the first day of school tomorrow? I'm so excited I can't wait, I want to make so many friends and I want to invite them to sleepovers so we can play dress up and I want to sing and dance with them, oh my god this school year is going to be so much fun!" little Angel squealed as she gave me a hug. " Oh my god Max, your mom made chocolate chip cookies they're so good! I love them here I got you one!" at that moment my day brighten up significantly at the mention of my mom's cookies, they were the best thing in the world!

The barbecue went by pleasantly and uneventful, after saying our goodbyes and getting ready for bed, Ella and I crawled into my bed, I guess Ella wanted to talk or something.

"Max, you've been unnaturally quiet for quite some time now, what's wrong? "

" Ella…I feel like my life is so dull and boring, sometimes I feel like I don't know what to do with myself, you know? I wish there was something I could do, something I could live for, I don't know, I just wish life was exciting…"

"Well you know Maxie, you could live for us, your family, we're exciting."

I rolled my eyes on her use of the name Maxie and sighed.

"Well you know Max, its your senior year, maybe tomorrow is the start of your something exciting, maybe you'll find that one thing to live for."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

"Lighten up Maxie, good night, love ya sis!"

"Goodnight, love you too Ells."

Ella skipped out of my room, and I took a look around it. I had a king size bed, that had a million pillows and the most comfortable sheets in the world, I had a bedside table in which my laptop sat a mahogany colored hair dresser and matching drawers, there was a door that led to my walk in closet and another that led to my bathroom, a small sofa was against one of the walls in the room, the room was colored a deep red and purple and the walls had a lot of my favorite band posters on them. I got all of this things without having to move a finger. My life was so simple.

I fell asleep with the wish that something could brighten up and make my life a little more interesting.

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER.**

**This is the first chapter fang and nudge will come in second chapter. **

**If you review please put in constructive criticism. And uhh…if you wanna see something happen just say so. **

**This is also my first fanfic. **

**I've read countless stories on here, and I just felt like writing one.(:**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

**I DO NOT OWN**

CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

I woke up at 7:30 a.m. the next day, class started at 8:25 so I had fair amount of time to get ready, it was only a ten minute ride to school. I didn't take that long to get ready seeing as I always wore what I found first, jeans and a t-shirt were fine by me. Today I picked out some Levi's skinny jeans a plain red shirt that kind of hugged my body and the first pair of converse I saw. After I untangled my hair, brushed my teeth, and my face, I headed down stairs.

Ella was eating breakfast when I got there, and you better believe she was all 'glammed' out for the first day of school. "Max would it kill you to dress nicely for once in your life? I mean what are people going to think about your fashion sense?"

I looked down at what I was wearing, I thought it looked fine. "Ella I really don't care about clothes or what people think." Ella rolled her eyes at me annoyed by my answer. At that moment we heard the beep from Iggy's truck outside, to and from school. Our parents were out of the house to early to come to take us to school and came home to late to pick us up, so Iggy was our ride seeing as he was the only one with a car.

You know what really sucks? Having a drivers liscence and no car. It sucks even more when you have to catch a ride with your sister's boyfriend, and then proceed to listen to them sing terrible Taylor Swift songs obnoxiously loud. It sucks. But I love them like that.

Finally we got to school, we all took out our schedules and went inside the building. Iggy and I has AP Biology first period, I decided to head to the class right away. Iggy, on the other hand decided to walk Ella to her first class which was English II. I got to the biology class and headed straight for the back row. I saved the seat to my right for Iggy and left the seat to my left unoccupied.

The bell was about to ring in a minute and most desk were filled up. I looked up to the door in time to see a boy dressed in black come in. He had dark longish hair that was kind of shaggy, one of his eyes was almost completely covered, but I could still see his eyes, which were brilliantly dark. I couldn't help but fall in love with those eyes, which I admit was kind of weird. He was very good looking, he had olived-toned skin, a defined jaw line, and a nice nose (as weird as that sounds) and again, his eyes were beautiful. He had a good body too, he was lean and his muscles were the good kind of muscles not the ugly too buff kind of muscles, they were the good kind of muscles lean and wiry. He was almost flawless, except for the busted lip. There was a gash on his lower lip that seemed to be done only recently…I wonder how it got there. He sat in the vacant seat next to me, and I got this weird feeling in my belly. I mean, I don't usually go around checking guys out and then going all boy crazy, but this guy was different, he was interesting…yeah, that's what he was.

Iggy finally walked in a few seconds before the bell throwing me a small smile and a questioning look toward the dark kid next to me that apparently nobody knew. He sat in the desk that I saved for him and our teacher walked in.

"Hello guys, my name is Mr. Medrano, welcome to AP Biology. Now I like to start my day with a little introducing , so lets see, I'm Mr. Medrano, and in my free time I like to draw, and read novels. I am thirty-five years old and I have a pet dog. Now, lets go around the room introducing ourselves, when we get to your turn say your name and what you want me to call you, and a 'fun fact' about yourself."

The kid's started introducing themselves, I kind of zoned out thinking about the dark kid…and about the gash on his lips. I don't know why, but I wanted to know about him. I wanted to be his friend. I kept on stealing glances out of the corner of my eye, and trying to study his figure. I was trying to be discreet, but I think he noticed. When it was my turn to introduce myself I blinked, I was in the second to the last row on the last row, and had not noticed all the kids before me has gone. "My name is Maximum Martinez, but call me Max. Uhhmm, Iggy mentioned having a girlfriend, that girlfriend is my sister." Yeah, not much into fun facts about myself.

There was six rows of desks in the class each row had five desks. I patiently waited for the next four kids to say what they needed to, I so desperately wanted to hear what the dark kid had to say. And finally it was his turn.

"Nikkolas Ride. Call me Fang. First and last year at this school."

Fang? First year? That's why no one knows him, wonder where he came from. Did his lip hurt when he moved his mouth to speak? Why am I being weird?

"Well Fang welcome to our high school, hope you have a good senior year here. That concludes our introductions class, now lets get down to business."

Mr. Medrano pass out the syllabus to the class and proceeded to go over it for the remainder of class.

My second period class was art, I walked in and noticed the Fang kid sitting in one of the tables in the back of the class. Each table sat two people, so I discreetly made my way over to where he was and sat myself next to him. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and thought I saw him smirk, but then again I could have been imagining that.

My third period class was a AP English Literature. I got there a bit early, and was ecstatic when I saw Fang walk in. He took the seat in front of me and I distracted myself with the thick strands of his hair. I'd thought about how soft it would feel if I ran my fingers through it…

"Maximum! Maximum Martinez!"

"Uhh, here, I'm here!" I sputtered out.

The English teacher Mr. Cantu looked at me over his reading glasses and said, "I would appreciate it if you paid attention in class Maximum."

"Call me Max" was my reply.

Class when by pretty fast after that, the bell rang and I headed to AP Economics. I was giddy because lunch would come after this class. I found Ella and Iggy on the way to class and decided to walk alongside them. We dropped Ella of at her class before going to economics class. We were the last ones to get to class because of our little detour with Ella, I saw Fang at the back corner desk, there was an empty desk next to him and an empty one in front of him. I immediately rush to the one next to him, but Iggy beat me to it. "Ha beat ya to it, loser!" Iggy chimed. I rolled my eyes and took the seat in front of Fang.

"Hey aren't you the kid from biology?" Iggy asked Fang.

Fang nodded.

Iggy stuck his hand out, "well hello, my name's Iggy and this thing over here is Max." Iggy said pointing at me.

Fang shook Iggy's hand and simply stated, "Fang."

He then looked over at me and smirked. "Hello Max."

I don't know why, but I blushed, "Hey."

Blushing and being shy? So not me.

A petite woman came in shouting, "okay kids quiet down, I am Mrs. Groff, I'm going to call roll and then go over the syllabus, after I'm done you can socialize with your friends."

When Mrs. Groff was finally done with the way to extensive syllabus, she finally let us have our 'socializing' time. Iggy and Fang started talking about the latest football news, I love football and would have gladly joined in, but I was too busy studying Fang. The way his mouth moved when he spoke, and the way his hair fell over his eyes, and the way his face remained impassive as he spoke. It was all very…interesting.

I think iggy picked up on my 'studying' because he said, " yo, Fang why don't you sit with us at lunch? I'm sure Max here would like that. Wouldn't you Max?"

"I…uhh…uhhmm." Was my oh-so-smart answer.

"Sure." Fang smirked.

I smiled but then I scowled when I saw Lissa walking toward us. I didn't know Lissa very well, but I has seen her pick on one too many students and she just send of these bad vibes and ugh I can't stand it when people are mean for no reason at all. She bounced all the way to where we were seated, red hair, ugly green eyes and all.

"Hey Fang, I'm Lissa, I heard this was your first time in this school," she laid a hand on his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at her. "…and seeing as I practically run this school, I thought it'd be a good idea for you sit at lunch with me." Lissa concluded.

Fang shook her hand of his shoulder, unexpectedly grabbed my hand, and without emotion said, "I have plans."

Lissa rolled her eyes and let out a huff of air. She turned and walked away as the bell rang. Fang let go of my hand and we headed to the school's cafeteria.

We got our lunch and headed to a booth our friends had already set for us. Ella and our friends Sam and Nudge were already there. Nudge and Ella were sitting on one side, and Sam was on the other side. Predictably Iggy sat next to Ella and kissed her forehead, Sam and Nudge sighed dreamily, and then that's when Nudge noticed the new addition to our group…

"Oh hello, is this your first year in this school? I've never seen you in this school before! My name's Nudge, well actually is Monique Simmons, but everybody calls me Nudge! ZOMG! Are you sure I've never seen you before? Because now that I think about it you're looking kind of familiar right about now. Like you know, you look like one of those people you see once in a life time, and then never see again. I'm probably just imagining things! But, oh wow! Why are you wearing all black? ZOMG! Are you like emo or goth, or something? Ooooh some of those kids look so cute with their attire and pretty faces, but sometimes they look a little scary with all their make up and piercing gone wrong. Oh! I just hate it when people don't know how to use make up. I mean doesn't that just make you sad? I wish I could do Max make up, she would look so prett-"

Finally Ella stopped Nudge's blabbering by putting a hand over our mocha skin friend's mouth. Ella looked at Fang and asked "aren't you the kid that works at the book place at Majesty Plaza?"

Fang nodded his head. I pointed at him, "this is Fang guys. Fang this is Sam, and that's Ella. This here is Nudge, and yes she always delivers speeches that big all in one breath." I smirked up at Fang.

Everybody went into their own little conversation after that, I looked up at Fang and asked if he wanted to compare the rest of our schedule. There was only three classes left, but I had hope that e would have all of them together.

It ended up that we had calculus and AP French together, but we didn't have the last class of the day together.

Nonetheless, we sat next to each other in Calculus and discover that we both had the same interest in music. In French together, and discovered we both like the same football and baseball teams. After French class we knew we weren't seeing each other for the rest of the day and said our goodbyes, and headed to our separate classes.

That night I went home and got into bed, I began thinking about Fang and how interesting he was. Then I started thinking about the gash on his bottom lip, and how I didn't know how it got there. I hoped it was nothing major…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own**

Chapter 3:ELLA, FANG, AND THE INFINITE FRIENDSHIP

Well on my first day of school I had a simple busted lip, now on my second day of school I had a bruise under my eye. Pretty noticeable bruise too. Great.

As I was standing there looking at myself in the mirror, studying the stupid bruise under my eye, I thought about Max and the rest of people I met yesterday. I wondered if they would ask anything about my bruise, I'll just come up with something.

"Antonia, baby!" I called my baby sister. God, she's the sweetest thing on earth. Greatest baby sister in the world.

"Fang!" Antonia came running up to me and hugged my legs.

"Good morning, fang!" Antonia squealed. I picked her up and placed her on my hip. She had dark eyes and dark hair like me, but she had pale skin, instead of tan like mine. Her dark locks were up in two pigtails she had on pink overall pants with long sleeve white undershirt.

I hoped to God that that undershirt was not hiding anything.

"Baby, who chose your outfit today?"

"I did all on my own! I'm a big girl now! Do you like it big brother?" she asked with a big smile.

I let out a sigh of relief, " I love it. Have you had breakfast ? Are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I grabbed our bags and carried Antonia to my jeep. I put her in her booster seat, which was in back of the passenger seat. When we were on the road I could feel Antonia eyeing me through the rearview mirror. No doubt looking at my new bruise.

"Fang, I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Her voice was so quiet and innocent, it hurt to listen too.

"I'm not hurting sweetheart."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Antonia baby."

"Fang? Can I go to work with you today?"

"Fine, but you have to be extra good today okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay!" and just like that her perkiness was back.

* * *

><p>ELLA'S POV<p>

Second day of school and I already hated my first period class

Why? Well I just happen to share this class with Stella Ryan.

She hates me.

Have I ever done anything to her? No.

Why does she hate me then? Iggy.

Stella is what you call "queen bee" of our sophomore class. And ever since she found out that I was dating an upperclassmen I became her main target.

For some reason she hated the idea of me dating a senior. She once yelled at me about how it was supposed to be her who was the 'coolest chick' and was dating 'a super hot senior'.

Ugh, first off, I never dated Iggy just so I could climb the social ladder. I started dating him because I genuinely liked him. I was both surprised and ecstatic when I found out he liked me too. And over time I have learned to genuinely love him.

Second this girl had no self-self respect if she was calling herself a 'chick' and insinuating that she would date anyone just so she could be 'cool'. I'm glad Iggy and Max made sure to teach me the basis of self-respect and respecting others.

Third, this girl need to seriously leave me alone!

She was so wrong if she thought I was dating Iggy for personal gain, ugh! I know I like to wear make up and dress up, but I'm not superficial at all. Being girly does not make you fake! I know because Max reassured me about it when I thought Iggy wouldn't like me because of the way I was. Argh!

Five minutes from when class was supposed to be over our teacher told us we could put our stuff away and just relax for the remainder of time. I had friend in this class but they weren't like my best friends, like Nudge and sam, so I decided to just put my head down on top of my desk.

A hand smacked on my desk stop and my head instinctively shot up.

Stella ryan was standing in front of me with two of her friends behind her ,and a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Ms. I'm-so-cool-cause-I'm-dating-a-senior." What the heck?

"What do you want Stella?"

"Whoa, I'm just here for friendly conversation!" Eye roll from me.

"Yeah and my mom's a virgin." Why is the teacher not stopping this?

"Ugh! I'm just here to warn you that that boyfriend of yours is going to be mine!"

"seriously, just be quiet." Thankfully the bell rang right after that.

* * *

><p>FANG'S POV<p>

No lie today has been a good day. I've walked to all my classes with Max, she's a cool girl. You know, different, funny, amazingly sarcastic, and way smart. And just as a plus for today, no one had asked me about my bruise.

It was finally time for lunch, good thing too because I was beyond starving. No breakfast.

Max and I finally made it to the table with our food, accompanied by Iggy. I noticed that when Iggy acknowledged Ella, she seemed…off. Not as cheery as yesterday, something was bothering her I believe.

Nudge was ranting about something, just like I expected her to be, Sam would giggle/laugh from time to time with her.

Max and I ate our food quickly then she asked me to walk with her in the courtyard for the rest of the class period. So we left the lunch table with Nudge still ranting, Sam listening to her, and Iggy with Ella tucked by his side.

Once we got to the courtyard Max asked, "Fang what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the busted lip, and the bruised cheek."

"Nothing."

"Well doesn't seem like nothing, something needed to happen for those to appear."

"I was just playing around with my little sister, first time I accidentally hit myself on the mouth, second time I ran into the stair railing accidentally while chasing her." I shrugged.

I don't think Max believed that, but whatever.

"Uhhm…okay…so, you have a sister?" she smiled.

I gave her a small lazy grin. "I'll tell you all about Antonia."

* * *

><p>I was at work, watching Antonia look through the pictures on illustrated kids books in the children section at work. She was sitting on one of the bean bag seats that were all spread around the kids section, there was a smile on her lips. Which made me happy, because she was happy and safe.<p>

I was thinking about max, when the tell-tale bell rang indicating that a costumer walked in. I looked up to the door to see non-other than Ella walk in. She wore a troubled expression that she immediately traded for smile when she noticed me.

"Fang! Hello, I forgot you work here, I don't know how I forgot, ha. Well I just came for some hot chocolate from the little coffee shop in back, and uhm, yeah I'll just be on my way."

"Something the matter?" Something was definitely up, from what I learned from max, this was definitely not ella.

"Uhhmm, its really stupid actually…"

I tried giving her an encouraging look, which worked because she started up talking again.

"There's this girl and well she keeps on bothering about my relationship with Iggy, and she started threatening me, saying that she was going to make Iggy dump me, and this afternoon I was trying to talk to Iggy about it, but he wouldn't listen. He just wanted to make out and stuff. I don't want Iggy to break up with me, but I want him to listen to me. And I don't know why that girl is bothering me so much." Ella finished off, seeming close to tears.

"Don't worry about it, Ella. That girl's not worth it. Iggy loves you way too much. I know because he never shuts up about you."

She put a tiny smile on her face. "Ha, thanks Fang."

At that moment Antonia decided to present herself.

"Fang look at this narwhal, its so cool!' That girl had an obsession with narwhals.

"Wow, that's awesome baby!"

Ella chuckled, then smiled and asked, "who is this?"

"My little sister Antonia. Antonia this is ella, a friend."

"Fang, she's so adorable!" Ella cooed

Antonia smiled and hugged Ella's leg, who then kneeled and hugged her back.

"Imma go look at more picture books!" Antonia announced.

Ella and I waved her off. Ella turned to me and smiled once again, "why is she at work with you? I mean not that its any of my business."

"Its okay, I just don't have anyone to look after her" Lie, but I can't leave her in that house with that person.

"Oh, really? You need a baby sitter?"

"Unless that baby sitter can take care of her at her house," I replied.

"Max and I can take care of her, we have nothing to do afternoons and we have the house to ourselves, it would be great!" Ella's eyes positively lit up and she gave me a 100-watt smile.

"That could work actually." I heard myself say.

Ella stayed at the book store a while longer. In whilst we talked about her taking care of Antonia and working the details about how we were going to actually work it out. I insisted On paying her for it, but she would have none of it. She gave me her adress and phone number, and we called out Antonia to see what she thought about it. She was absolutely thrilled because she thought Ella looked like the nicest person ever.

Ella announced that she was leaving, and called out, "bye fang! And also thank you for being a friend." she smiled and walked out happy. She didn't even get her hot chocolate.

Later that night while driving home with Antonia I felt a genuine smile on my lips. I made another good friend after a really long time of not really having any, Antonia now had a safe place where she could stay while I wasn't at home. Maybe things would turn out a little alright.


End file.
